The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which conveys a recording medium, records an image on the recording medium and discharges the recording medium with the image recorded thereon from a discharge port, and a control method of the recording apparatus.
In general, a recording apparatus, such as a printer or the like, which records characters and/or images on a recording medium, may suffer from a conveyance malfunction such as clogging or being caught of a recording medium during conveyance. Such a conveyance malfunction is generally called a “jam.” If a jam occurs in a recording apparatus, the recording apparatus cannot continue to operate and accordingly there is a need to remove a clogged or caught recording medium by hand. There has been proposed a recording apparatus which facilitates such removal work (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2009-107287
However, the recording apparatus in which the jam occurs cannot be used until the recording medium is removed by manually. Further, for an apparatus incorporating the recording apparatus, such as an automatic teller machine (ATM) or a ticketing machine, the apparatus as well as the recording apparatus may be stopped due to a jam generated in the recording apparatus, which may result in non-availability of the apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need to minimize a possibility of stoppage of a recording apparatus and an apparatus incorporating the recording apparatus due to a jam generated in the recording apparatus and make stoppage time as short as possible.